


Ménage à Trois

by AlexRuby



Series: Nick/Hancock/Nora One Shots [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant/Submissive, Equipped Nick, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRuby/pseuds/AlexRuby
Summary: The two most important men in Nora's life decide to help her fulfill a little fantasy that she's been keeping to herself.





	Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Although you can read this with the idea that it is a deleted scene from my Woman Out of Time series, this fic is not really related despite having the same named female sole survivor. It's your call, really.
> 
> There is no point to this fic.  It is pure smut and fluff.  Enjoy it ya sinners ;)

Three voices raised in raucous, happy banter echoed through the nearly empty Old State House. Nick Valentine, Nora, and John Hancock stumbled in through the door that led to Hancock’s office after a fun, carefree night dancing and drinking down at The Third Rail.  

“One day, doll, Magnolia is gonna pull you away from us with her bedroom eyes and there’s nothing we can do to stop it.” Nick jested.

The sultry singer flirted shamelessly with the Vault Dweller every time she was down at The Third Rail. Nora knew that Mags was partly doing it to make Nick and Hancock jealous, but after the fifth time this month of heated glances and not-so-subtle double entendres about making Nora sing, she was starting to feel something other than abject embarrassment from the singer’s attention.

“Oh Nicky,” Hancock cut in and refilled their leftover glasses from dinner with more white wine, “use those detective senses of yours. I don’t think our girl would say no to Mags if we let her step out on us once in awhile.”

Nora blushed. Hancock was far too perceptive for his own good and she tried to deflect the attention back to the ghoul. “John, regardless of what I want, I know you just want to see me with another woman.”

He shrugged, “I just find beauty in the female form, sunshine. I find it even more beautiful when I see two knockouts panting and writhing against each other.”

Nora felt the breath leave her lungs as the image of Magnolia’s sparkling sapphire eyes tinged with heat and desire glanced up at her from between her legs.

Hancock smirked at Nora. He loved how his words had such an effect on her. With a few eloquent but dirty phrases, he could always get his woman to come undone.

“What d’you think, Nicky?” The ghoul rasped. His dark eyes blazed as he appraised Nora’s lovely figure. “Would you be okay if Nora stepped out on us when the feeling struck?”

Nick’s yellow eyes watched the two from the entrance to the room. He closed the door to Hancock’s office and pretended to deliberate. In reality, seeing his dame in Magnolia’s certainly capable hands was just one fantasy that he saved to his memory banks when he lonely and alone in his detective agency. But ever the cautious one, Nick went for a more judicial response.

“Is that what you want, doll?” He asked.

“I barely have time for you two horndogs, let alone a woman on the side.” Nora responded with a smirk.

“That’s probably true, sunshine.” Hancock agreed and grabbed two wine glasses from the table and handed one to Nora. “Although I’ve noticed that Nick’s just attained his horndog status while I’ve worn mine on my sleeve. I think you need to take Nicky back to those eggheads for a tune up ... Or rather a tune down.”

Nick rolled his eyes at the ghoul and took a sip of wine from his own glass. After the battle at The Institute, Nick took the full force of a frag grenade to protect Nora and Hancock. Most of his body was destroyed, but by the grace of fate, God, or just plain dumb luck, Nick’s central processor and his memories were effectively saved.

Thanks to a combined effort by Dr. Amari and Dr. Li — who had defected to The Railroad — Nick was able to be repaired and refitted with the latest Institute technology.  Although the option to transfer to a Gen-3 body was available, Nick couldn’t stand the idea of inhabiting something so physically different to his own.  Coupled with a full overhaul of his systems, Nick was now finally equipped with a very functional and sorely missed part of his anatomy.

“You’re just jealous that the playing field is level now, Hancock.” Nick replied haughtily.

“It’s hard to compete with a seasoned vet, rookie.” Hancock grinned and snatched Nick’s fedora off his head and tossed it onto the dresser. “You have a lot of ground to catch up if you’re gonna play in the bedroom big leagues.”

“Well, good thing I’m a quick study.” Nick quipped.

“Boys, stop snapping at each other for once.” Nora sighed. “Nick you’re perfect the way you are, and you, John, satisfy me in every way. There’s no point in being jealous when I’m going to have both of you tonight.”

Hancock smirked and his dark eyes never left Nora’s as he pulled her to the overstuffed red chaise and took a seat. He placed his wine on the pile of comic books that sat next to it and pulled Nora down for a kiss.

His rough lips gently rubbed over Nora’s and when he inhaled he smelled her subtle perfume.

“So sunshine  This is your fantasy so why don’t you tell us how the rest of this night’s gonna go.” He purred as she was straddling his lap.

Nick took a seat on Nora’s other side. His hands gently intertwined with hers. If Nick was romance and soft kisses beneath candlelight, then Hancock was pure unabashed lust and screaming moments of passion.

“Remember, that you are in control Nora.” Nick’s voice sounded like velvet and it rose goosebumps across her bare arms. “You tell us what you like and we’ll follow along as best we can.”

Nora flushed in anticipation but also felt nervous.  When she was with Nate, she had a limited view of sex. Sure, they had a good sex life and had a couple of forays with outdoor sex, but now after nearly a year together in a polyamorous relationship with two vastly different men, she was learning that sex could be so much more.

She cleared her throat.  Her heart thudded rapidly in her chest and she looked down at Hancock’s boots; her confession about what she desired was far too intimate to admit while looking at them.

Her voice was soft but steady despite her racing pulse, thankfully the buzz from the wine helped loosen her tongue. “I want you both to fuck me.”

She looked at Hancock’s face and saw nothing but unconditional love and support. He wanted to make her feel good. Her confidence ignited within her like a spark of flint on tinder.

Her voice was stronger and steady, “I want to feel both of you touch me and feel your mouths on my skin.  I want to suck you both off and --” Nora looked into Hancock’s dark eyes.  His smirk had turned into a hungry grin.

“Go on sunshine.” He urged.

Nora swallowed but still maintained eye contact with the ghoul. “I want you to be dominant.  I want you to order me around.”

The ghoul rose from his spot on the couch, taking Nora with him, and she slid down his body with agonizing slowness.  She tensed up in anticipation as she felt his mottled hand gently run from her shoulder up to her neck where he gently cupped the front of her throat but didn’t apply pressure.

“How dominant d’you want, sunshine.” He purred into her ear.

Nora’s breathy panting turned her response to a whisper. “Nothing too rough.  No name calling, no hitting unless it’s light spanking, and no hard choking.”

“But this is fine?” Hancock asked as he gently rubbed Nora’s neck. “If I don’t apply pressure?”

Nora nodded but Hancock didn’t remove his hand. “I need you to verbally tell me, sunshine.  If we’re gonna play, ya gotta use your words.”

“Yes. Yes this is fine.”

“Ah ah,” He tisked. “If you want me to be the boss, you gotta address me as ‘sir.’ So yes, what?”

“Yes, sir” Nora whispered with a coy smile.

“What are your other limits?  You want any anal attention?”

Hancock had introduced her to that world, but the going was slow as Nora was still tentative about backdoor play.  She enjoyed a finger or two back there as long as he went slow and adequately prepared his digits with lube, but they hadn’t escalated to full blown anal sex yet.

Nora blushed, “Go slowly and only use your fingers.”

The ghoul grinned as he recalled how hard she came when he first explored that area of her body. Her core was clenched so tightly around his cock that he was sure it would be bruised the next day.

“Anything else?” His low voice came out as a rough purr.

“I’m not sure what else there is besides the obvious degrading stuff which I’m not into.”

“How ‘bout you just tell us if things get too much.  Remember, you are in control here.  I’m just the bossy one.  You say yellow to slow down or red if things ain’t workin’ for ya.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied.

“Good girl.” Hancock growled and kissed her bare collarbone. “And how does ol’ Nicky fit in here?”

Nora saw Nick’s luminous eyes hungrily observe the scene before him.  She knew that he was taking in everything about her -- from her silk stockings that he loved, to her cream lace dress that they had found remarkably well preserved in an old Fallon Department store, to the swell of her hidden breasts as they moved in time with her lusty panting -- and it only heightened the flames that singed her nerves.

Once Nora found her voice she spoke, “Nick is going to pleasure me, but you’re also going to tell me how I should pleasure him.”

Hancock chuckled and looked at the synth. “Hoh boy. Nicky, you’re in for a real treat tonight. This woman is gonna take care of you.”

“I look forward to repaying the favor.” The synth’s voice lost all of his usual hesitation.  Seeing how much Nora wanted him and how willing she was to put her trust into Hancock made him want to sear this scene into his memory forever.

“And what about me, sunshine?  Am I just the boss or do I get to play too?” Hancock asked.  His hand had resumed its trail down over the front of her dress and across the lacy fabric that covered her stomach.  He dipped his hand beneath her knee-high hemline and ran his rough fingers over her sleek nylons.  Nora spread her legs a bit to allow him access to her pulsing core but Hancock’s fingers stopped just short of her pantyline.

He teased his fingers there until Nora whined, “Play.  You get to play too. Please!”

“I like that answer.” He replied and traced his fingers down the crease in the front of her panties.  She was warm and wet and oh so eager.

As Hancock teased her over her panties, Nora pushed her hips into his and could feel the ghoul’s erection beneath his slacks.  His hips grinded back into her and for a brief moment they both felt the delicious friction of their bodies meeting.

“Go on and give Nick a kiss, sunshine.  He looks lonely.”

Nora obeyed and stepped away from the ghoul’s intoxicating heat. Nick stood to meet her and she placed a hand on Nick’s chest. Amid the whirl of his servos and internal fans, Nora lost herself in Nick’s gaze and blushed.  His eyes were filled with heat and desire.

“I believe he gave you an command, doll.” Nick said with a smirk, noticing her hesitation. “Kiss me.”

When Nora’s lips met Nick’s she let him take the lead.  His tongue laved over hers and his gentle sucks and nips at her bottom lip pulled a breathy moan from her throat.  As Nick’s kisses traveled to her cheek and then down to her neck and exposed shoulder, she felt Hancock unzip the back of her dress and pull the fabric from her arms and down to her waist. The cool air tickled her body and she stepped out of the fabric that had pooled at her feet.  

“Did you dress up special just for us, sunshine?” Hancock asked as he ran his hands down her tan garter belt and over her nylon-covered thighs.

“Yes, sir.” She breathed as Nick’s hands gently cupped her cloth covered breasts.

Hancock undid her bra strap and pulled the plain but clean fabric away from her breasts. “I think Nicky wants to see that gorgeous rack of yours.  I want you to offer your tits to him.”

Nora cupped her own hands beneath her breasts.  Her nipples pebbled against the air’s chill and in anticipation of Nick’s ministrations.

“Good.” Hancock commented.  His hands were slowly pulling down the underwear that she had on over her garter belt and stockings. “Now ask him to suck your tits.”

Nora flushed in embarrassment. “Please suck my tits, Nick.”

The synth grinned at her embarrassment but eagerly took one breast into his mouth and gently laved and sucked on the pebbled flesh.  Nora’s hand cupped the back of his head and she kept him at her breast.

“A little harder please.” She whined.  Hancock’s fingers began teasing her inner thighs now that her underwear were also on the ground at her feet.

Nick compiled and coupled his suction with gentle nips and tongue flicks to her nipple.  When he switched to her other breast, his hands resumed their previous work of teasing and rubbing along the underside and sides of her bared chest so as to leave nothing missed.

“Undo his pants, sunshine.” Hancock commanded.  “Can’t you see how hard he is for you?”

Indeed, Nick’s arousal tented his dress slacks and very little was left to the imagination.  Nora’s deft fingers undid his belt buckle and his zipper and fished his turgid member out of his pants.  The synth’s skin felt smooth and warm, but unlike the velvety softness of a human’s penis, Nick’s skin was more akin to pliant silicone.  Nevertheless, the weight of his member in her hands felt right.

The trio gravitated towards the queen size bed and Nora gently pushed Nick onto the mattress while giving him a coquettish smirk. Hancock’s warm breath tickled her ear and she smelled the fruity notes of their wine on his breath.

“Kneel down and put his cock in your mouth, sunshine.  I wanna see it go in and out of those pretty lips.” Hancock growled in her ear.

Nora complied. Hell, his words and the carnal desire in his voice made her nearly collapse onto the bed. Nick scooted back towards the middle of the mattress as Nora settled herself in-between his legs; Hancock’s mottled hands ran over her backside and she could feel the heat of his voyeuristic gaze as she leaned forward to take Nick into her mouth.

As soon as her lips touched his member, Hancock’s rough fingers slid into her wet slit.  She moaned but kept her mouth at Nick’s head and worked his shaft with her hands.  

“Yeah, doll.” He moaned and tilted his head back.  His hand gently laced through her thick hair and he guided her head down onto him a little farther. “Go a little deeper if you can, but let me know if it’s too much.”

Nora obeyed and took him deeper into her throat while letting her tongue graze the underside of his shaft; her forearms braced herself as the thrusting of Hancock’s two rough fingers jostled her slightly.  His warm, wet tongue joined his fingers and toyed with her clit which sent jolts of warm pleasure into her core.

She moaned again and pulled her mouth off of Nick’s cock, took a greedy gulp of air and looked behind her to see Hancock’s hungry eyes watching over her shoulder.  His mottled hand gave her ass a light but firm spank that sent pleasurable tingles down her spine.

“I didn’t say to stop, sunshine, nor did Nicky.” He chastised. “I want you to be a pro by the time I get to you.  Nicky, help her.  I’m busy at the moment.”

Nora moaned out as Hancock attacked her slit with gusto and nearly fell forward into Nick’s lap.  He chuckled and helped Nora back up to her forearms.  His yellow eyes searched hers to check to see if she was still okay.

“Do you wanna keep going, doll?” He asked quietly.  Although his cock was hard and aching, being on the receiving end of oral sex was still relatively new to him.

Nora nodded eagerly. “I want you to feel good.”

“C’mere then.” He replied and gently guided Nora’s head back to his lap.  “Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, doll.”

Nora obeyed and Nick groaned aloud as her green eyes peered up at him with complete trust and anticipation.

Nick placed himself back in her mouth and slowly trusted his hips.  Nora closed her lips around his cock but remained as still as she could as Nick pleasured himself with her mouth.  He didn’t thrust too deep for fear that he’d choke her.  Since his upgrade, he always went slowly but it was more out of fear of accidentally hurting her in his own excitement than out of her lack of skill.  

Nora’s fingers trailed over her own breasts and tweaked her nipples.  Seeing the joy on her face, Nick’s own hand joined her neglected one.  She moaned as Hancock’s thumb gently vibrated against her clit and that sent pleasurable vibrations down Nick’s shaft.

“Oh God, doll.” He cried out and sped up his thrusts in her mouth. “Sing for me again.”

Nora didn’t need much encouragement.  She could feel her first orgasm approaching.  Her abdominal muscles clenched in anticipation and the entire lower half of her body started trembling against Hancock’s tongue and fingers.  She pulled herself off Nick’s member and moaned into his thigh.

“Oh, I’m coming!” She whimpered and pushed her face into the blankets to muffle the sound.  Nick’s hands gently brushed her cheek and then his fingers danced over her shoulders as she came undone in his lap.  Her mouth fell slack and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  

“That’s it sunshine, come for us.” Hancock murmured against Nora’s thigh.  He rose to his feet and gently caressed her lower back.  Her pale skin was flushed red and pink from the orgasm.  

When Nora found her breath again she crawled next to Nick’s body on trembling knees and undid the buttons on his dress shirt while he pulled off his slacks and kicked them over by their other discarded clothes.

“I want to ride you Nick.” Nora said and kissed the spot on his neck where the doctors had repaired the hole in his neck.  He found that his skin was more sensitive there since it had been mended, and he loved that she exploited that spot every chance that she got.

Hancock watched the couple from the sidelines.  He didn’t mind sitting this one out and took this time to strip himself naked.  He liked watching people fuck nearly as much as the act itself.

“Go on, sunshine.  Slide down on Nick’s cock.  Show him what he’s been missing.” The ghoul took a long hit of Jet and finished his glass of wine. He took a seat at the end of the bed, and then slowly stroked his own rough member

They all groaned when Nora sank to the hilt.  Nick’s face was slack and his eyes were screwed shut from pure ecstasy.  No amount of Pre-War echoes from the detective’s old life could ever prepare Nick for the real thing. They fit together like a perfect puzzle piece.

“Oh Nick. Fuck.” Nora whined.  

“I know, doll. I know.” He panted in response and bucked his hips as she rode him slowly and deliberately.  

They moved together like waves crashing on the sand.  Every gyration of their hips would pull them further and further out into bliss.

Nora’s back arched and she let out a keening moan and shuddered.  In Hancock’s mind, her entire profile, from her tightly-closed eyes and blissful expression to her quavering hips and thighs, was that of a goddess’s.  Although Nora rarely believed them when they said it, both men thought she was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the Commonwealth.

“Oh God!” Nick cried out.  His normally smooth voice was crackling from the pleasure. “Nora -- Doll -- S-Stop.  I’m gonna -- argh.”

She smirked and slowed her pace but didn’t get off of him. Her voice was sultry and soft, “What if I want you to come, Nick?”

The synth panted and gently tried to offset Nora from his lap. “I don’t want to.  At least not yet.  My body’s still processing all of this stimuli.”

“Nora. Get off of him.” Hancock ordered sharply.

She stiffened from the sternness in his voice and listened.  But in her quick movement to get off of Nick, she accidentally brushed her thigh over his sensitive tip and saw his hips jolt off the bed. His body jolted like he had been electrified. Thin webs of synthetic come painted his stomach and chest, and his glistening member fell onto his thigh and his head fell back onto the pillow.  

“C’mere sunshine.” Hancock placed one of the couch cushions on the hardwood floor.  Nora timidly approached.  She knew that Hancock was displeased.

He gently cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. “When someone says stop, do you keep going?”

“No, sir.” She replied softly.

“Correct.  Now go apologize to Nick for not listening and for not following our rules.”

Nora nodded and felt blood flush to her neck.  He was right.  Their clearly communicated and established rules were there for Nora’s enjoyment as well as Nick’s and Hancock’s.  That was the only way they Nora could work within her own comfort zone when it came to being intimate with her men.

She knelt down next to Nick’s prone and panting body. His face had a lazy grin and his eyes were half-lidded.  He didn’t look like a man who cared all that much that the vixen riding him caused him to finish early.

“I’m sorry for not listening Nick.”

“It’s okay, doll.  Go play with Hancock for now.  I just ... need a moment.  Everything is so intense with this infernal thing.”

Both Nora and Hancock chuckled and she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. But before she could crawl away, Nick pulled her down and kissed her hard.  Her skin was hot to the touch and it had a light sheen of sweat which glistened attractively in the dim light.

“It’s my turn to make you come once he is through with you.” He whispered huskily.  “Put on a good show for me, okay?”

“I love you.” Nora whispered.

“I love you too, doll.”

Nora retreated back to the cushion at Hancock’s feet.  His cock stood out stiffly and a liquid sheen weeped from its head.  Nora wanted to take him into her mouth.  She wanted to feel his heat and feel his hands gently guide her.  But saying all of this out loud was far different than just thinking it.

“What do you want to do to me?” He growled and gently caressed her cheek with a mottled hand.

She leaned into his caress and took a step closer.  Her toes were at the edge of the cushion. “I want to suck your cock, John.  I want to feel you pulse in my mouth.  I want to taste you on my tongue.”

He hummed in approval. “You’re getting better at your dirty talk, sunshine.”

“I have a good teacher.” She responded and dropped to her knees.

Her tongue gently licked the underside of his rough, textured shaft before dragging it with agonizing slowness up to lick at the head. One hand wrapped around his base while the other lazily drew circles over her clit.

Hancock groaned and gently eased himself into her wet mouth. “A little more suction, ah there ya go.”

Nora’s head bobbed and her dark locks jostled against her creamy shoulders. Nick watched both of them and touched his own slick member lazily. He was still far too overstimulated but the sight of his woman on her knees was still a sight that he couldn’t pass up.

The ghoul’s mottled hands weaved into Nora’s thick hair and gently pulled her hair at the roots. She groaned low and sped up her rhythm to keep pace with Hancock’s encouraging hands.

“God, your mouth feels so fuckin’ good around me.” He growled out. Nora smiled at his compliment and came up off his cock with a lewd slurping sound. Her hands quickly rubbed along his shaft and over his head as she spread her residual saliva across his skin.

“Relax your throat, babe. I wanna make you feel it. You tap my thigh when you need air.” He growled and took gentle control of her head again.

Nora readjusted her kneeling position and rose up a bit higher and resumed sucking Hancock’s turgid member. After a couple practice passes, Nora took a deep breath in through her nose and lowered her mouth down until the ghoul’s cock reached the back of her throat. Although he didn’t bottom out completely, her eager eyes and the saliva that dribbled down her chin nearly set him off.

He pulled away just as Nora’s hand was about to tap his skin and grabbed his glistening cock to give it some quick tugs.

“You okay? You ready for a bit more?” He growled.

Nora nodded and looked up at him with eager anticipation. She grabbed ahold of his waist and pulled him towards her. She took him into her mouth once more and laved her tongue over his head. Hancock’s hips buckled and he groaned. He was close, too close, to coming.

“C’mere.” He groaned and pulled Nora to her feet. She was grinning and wiped the spittle away from her lips with her arm. “You were amazing, sunshine.”

She smiled and kissed the ghoul hungrily. He returned the kiss with gusto and gently guided Nora towards the bed where Nick was waiting.

“Please fuck me, John.” She panted. “Fuck me while I suck Nick.”

He chuckled at Nora’s ambition. “More cocksucking? Your throat’s gotta be tired.”

She grinned and she shook her head. “I’ll let you know when I’ve had enough.”

Hancock shook his head in disbelief and grabbed the lube from the dresser. Nora’s eyebrow cocked in concern but he gave her a quick kiss in reassurance. “We’re both plenty wet, but this stuff will keep us goin’ if you dry out.”

“There’s no chance of that happening.” She snickered, “I feel like there’s a puddle between my legs.”

“Still sunshine, better to be safe than sorry.” He replied and added a small amount of lube to the tip of his cock and spread it along his shaft. “Now go on. Get on your hands and knees in front of Nick.

Nora obeyed and kneeled just off to Nick’s side and then spread her legs. She bit her lip in anticipation as the cool air tickled the wetness that was dripping from her slit and down her thighs.

“Look at me, doll.” Nick whispered and cupped her face. She did and his thumb gently brushed across her lips. Without hesitation, her tongue swiped the underside of his thumb and suckled gently on his digit while her palm ran up and down his sticky length which was partly engorged.

When Hancock came up behind her, he gave her ass a light warning slap and placed the head of his cock against her slit. She sucked in breath in anticipation and bit her lip as he slowly teased along her lips.

“Tell me what you want, sunshine.” He growled and spanked her again. This time the sound was a bit louder and her skin pricked against the slight pain.

“I want you to fuck me, John.” She whimpered. “Please. Please fuck me hard.”

“Absolutely sunshine.” He replied and thrust into her wet heat.

Nick watched as Nora’s eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth fell slack. Her blissful expression was enough to raise his own cock back to life. Nora gripped the side of his thighs firmly as she tried to find purchase against the ghoul’s hard and quick thrusting. She let out a low, keening moan before running her tongue along his shaft and on the sides of his testicles. She lapped up the residual come from earlier and then drew him back into her mouth.

Nora moaned around his cock and muttered unintelligible things as Hancock’s thrusts pounded into her savagely. Every so often, he’d punctuate the moans and groans in the room with the light slap of his hand on her ass, and Nora would squeal in delight.

“You like it when I spank you Nora?” the ghoul asked and slapped her again. She squealed and moaned and nodded.

“Nora, I need to hear you. Do you like when I spank you?” He repeated again with more force.

She pulled herself from Nick’s member and looked back at the ghoul. Her eyes seemed to be possessed by lust. “Yes. I love it when you spank me. Just like that and keep that intensity.”

“Good girl. Thank you for telling me.” He replied and gave her a rewarding smack. Even in the dim room, Nick could see that Nora’s creamy skin was turning a nice blushing pink.

Nick readjusted himself so his body was sideways to Nora’s face and then entwined his hands into Nora’s hair and guided her head back down onto his cock.

Before she could ask Nick what he was doing, she felt his hand tweak her erect nipples which sent jolts of pleasure along her spine. His hand then ventured farther and brushed against her aching, erect clit and she jumped from the intense jolt.

Her jolt caused Hancock to slip outside of her and he growled. “Warn a man woudja, Nicky.”

“Sorry.” he replied with a sheepish smirk. “Doll, is it okay if I play with ya while Hancock fuck’s ya? I’ll go slow until you tell me otherwise.”

Nora pulled herself off his cock and stroked it vigorously. She was like a woman possessed. “Yes Nick. Please touch my clit. I just wasn’t ready for it.”

Nick’s gaze was intense and hypnotic as he dragged his fingers through her sodden folds and gently ran his thumb across the raised bundle of nerves.

“Slowly, Nick.” She whimpered and panted. Her delicate fingers encircled the head of his cock and dragged the mixture of saliva and pre come along his length. “Just tease a bit…it’s too much.”

“What’s too much, sunshine?” Hancock replied. His mottled hand pulled her up so she was kneeling with her back flush against his chest. His lips gently kissed along her neck and down to her shoulder; it was a gesture that was both possessive and comforting.

“Nothing…everything. It’s so much.” She mumbled incoherently and that got Hancock to slow his pace.

“Like, too much? Remember your safe word.” He reminded her.

“No, it’s nothing like that.” She replied. “It’s just … good.”  
Nick grinned and resumed his touches and teasing. Nora buried her face into the mattress and pushed her ass up against Hancock’s thrusts.

One of Hancock’s hands held onto her waist while the other dipped down and collected some of her sopping wetness. He then moved his hand so it rested on her tailbone and his thumb gently probed around her rosebud.

Nick was enraptured by the effect that Hancock’s simple touch hand on Nora. He stroked his own cock languidly as he watched Nora succumb to the debauchery of the act. Hancock grinned knowingly and slowly penetrated her ass with the tip of his thumb. That was all he needed to do; they hadn’t worked up to anything larger yet, but the taboo act of it combined with the intense pleasure that it brought turned Nora into a slave of pleasure.

Her back arched against his thrusts and her face held nothing except an expression of pure bliss. Hancock’s hand slapped her ass again and his thumb withdrew from her puckered opening to tease around her back entrance.

“I’m getting close, sunshine.” Hancock warned. The hand that braced against her hip roamed up her back and gently pulled her up to him so that her back was flush against his chest. His thrusts slowed and he bit at her neck hard enough to raise welts in the morning.

“How do you want me to come?” He growled in her ear.

“On me.” She murmured. Nick saw the flush from her already florid cheeks deepen. He never pegged that Nora would enjoy this sort of act, but then again, he never had the chance to experiment with her in this way. It was something that he promised himself to rectify once he had Nora all to himself again.

Hancock grinned and guided Nora down to the bed. She was lying prone on her stomach with Hancock over her back. His thrusts slowed but became deeper and his scarred hands intertwined over Nora’s. Nick watched their tender lovemaking with a vouyerustic intention. For a man as rough and hard as Hancock was, Nick had to admit that the man knew how to be tender when the occasion called for it.

“John, please.” Nora cried out. “I want it. I want you.”

He groaned at her pleading and pumped his hips once, twice, and then a final time before pulling out his cock and spilling himself all over her back and rosy ass. They all moaned — including Nick — and Hancock collapsed off to her side, spent and satisfied.

“Can I tag out on the dominant thing, sunshine? I think you killed me.” He grinned happily.

“Of course.” Nora giggled. She was riding the high of her own orgasm.  
“What do you say, Nicky? You wanna take over from here? I think our girl needs a little of the ol’ good cop, bad cop routine.” Hancock chuckled at his own lewd joke.

Nick rolled his eyes and gently turned Nora onto her back. The evidence of Hancock’s own completion shone across Nora’s back, and he made a mental note to remind Hancock to clean his sheets when they were done.

“You okay for one more round, doll?” He asked

She nodded, still in an orgasm-induced la la land. “Whatever you want Nick.”

He lined up his cock at her entrance but didn’t go further. “You need to use your words, doll.”

Nora grinned, “You’re a quick study.”

Nick teased himself through her folds while making sure to rub across her sensitive clit. Her body jolted up and she nearly screamed, “Dammit Nick, please fuck me!”

That’s all he needed to hear. He filled her in one thrust. They both moaned and Nick set a relentless pace. Nora’s eyes rolled into the back of her skull and she mumbled incoherently as the waves of pleasure pulled her under.

“Nick!” Nora moaned. Although this wasn’t their first time properly together, Nora couldn’t get past how amazing he felt inside her. “Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to say?” He asked.

Hancock cackled at that and Nora would’ve rolled her eyes if they weren’t already rolling around in her head from the jolts of pleasure that Nick was sending through her sopping pussy.

“I mean, talk dirty to me.” She replied.

Nick stopped pumping his hips and simply froze while inside Nora. Dirty talk? He was certainly eloquent, but he had no basis of how this should go. The only dirty talk he was exposed to was from what Hancock and Nora had shared between them, but even then, he couldn’t imagine saying something like that.

“Just tell her how good she feels and what you want to do with her.” Hancock drawled. “Add a few choice curse words in here and there and you’ll have sunshine writhing against you.”

Nick shook his head in disbelief. Well if this failed, at least he gave it a try, he reasoned.

He leaned over Nora and snaked his hand beneath her to cup her breast. He started grinding against her slowly, almost teasingly, and she whined.

“What’s wrong, doll?” He asked and kissed the flushed skin on her shoulder. “You don’t like me teasing you?”

“No.” Nora replied. “I want you to fuck me Nick.”

Nick stilled himself inside her. How in the world was he going to talk dirty when Nora’s own words were going to make him come undone in a matter of minutes. He pulled Nora up onto her knees, turned her around, and rested her back against his chest. His left arm held her while his right arm reached out towards the nightstand and grabbed a clean bandana from the drawer.

“Doll, I’m in a predicament here.” He murmured and twirled the fabric so it wrapped up upon itself. “I’m not going to be able to concentrate all that well when you’re filthy mouth is distracting me. So I think I’ve thought of a suitable punishment.”

Nick held up the handkerchief and Nora’s eyes widened at what he was suggesting.

His voice softened when he felt her stiffen against him. “It’s your call, doll. You’re in control here.”

“Yellow.” She murmured. “I’ll try it but don’t tie it too tightly.”

“Of course not, doll.” Nick agreed and kissed the nape of her neck. “I want you to breathe, but I don’t want you to talk. You understand?”

Nora nodded and Nick lightly but firmly slapped her ass.

“Nora.” He growled a warning. Hancock nearly beamed as he saw Nick unleashing his dominant side.

“Use your worlds, sunshine.” He rasped.

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Nora replied.

“Sir?” Nick hummed as he gently inserted the fabric into Nora’s mouth and tied the ends at the back of her head. “That has a nice ring to it. But I prefer being called detective.”

Nora moaned at that and Nick gently guided her back to all fours. His hips thrusted slowly against Nora’s ass, but even with Nora gagged, her moans and desperate whines spurred him too close, too quickly.”

“Doll, you feel too damn good.” He groaned. “And I know you want me to take you hard and fast, but I don’t think you’re ready for that yet. I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.”

Nora looked back at him. With her disheveled hair, smeared lipstick, and flushed face, she was a debauched sight, but her eyes were emblazoned with a defiant fire. Her eyes said, “I want to earn it.”

“Turn over for me, doll.” Nick ordered with another light smack against her ass.

Nora complied immediately. She spread her legs and intertwined her arms through the metal bars in the headboard and held on.

Hancock chuckled, “Good girl.” But seeing Nick’s questioning look he smirked, “She ain’t ready to be tied down yet, but sometimes she likes to hold on to the bars. She told me that it makes her feel like she’s been naughty.”

Nick grinned. “Oh Nora. You’re full of surprises, doll. You should’ve told me you were into that sort of thing. I have the keys to the Diamond City lockup, and I have all of the guards’ rounds memorized. The place is completely unoccupied from three o’clock to five o’clock in the morning. Or would you like an audience to scratch that exhibitionist itch?”

Nora moaned and bucked her hips up against Nick’s hard member. He heard a muffled please and then felt her legs hook around waist and pull him in.

“God, you’re greedy.” He grinned and teased himself just outside her entrance again.

“NICK!” She yelled, muffled and shrill.

Hancock chuckled, “God, I love when she begs.”

Nick steeled himself against the onslaught of pleasure that was electrifying his mind and entered her once again. He didn’t want this to end too quickly, at least not this time.

“You want me to talk dirty, doll?” He whispered in her ear. He ground his hips into hers slowly, almost languidly. “You want me to tell you how good you feel around me?”

Nora nodded and used the metal bars on the headboard as leverage to meet Nick’s thrusting hips.

“Well, you feel fucking amazing. You’re warm, and wet, and tight.” He groaned and hooked an arm beneath her leg and turned her body slightly sideways.

“You know, doll,” He panted as he picked up the pace. “I might as well close the business for a few days. I’m not gonna get anything done knowing something like this is within reach.”

Nora moaned in agreement and nodded. Her thin fingers traveled down the length of her body and dipped into her folds in search of her clit. The effect of her fingers was electric. Her knuckles gently kissed his bare pubic mound with every thrust and his movement would jostle her fingers across the sensitive nub.

He could feel her walls tighten around him as a silent scream tore from her throat. Her hips and back arched off the bed and she coated his pelvis in her juices. Just the sight alone of her writhing against him and the knowledge that he was giving her such pleasure was enough to send Nick over the edge after her.

“Oh God, Nora I’m —“ Nick’s voice died in his throat as he threw back his head and lost himself to the tidal wave of pleasure that crashed over him. He felt Nora tremble around him and he felt his testicles contract up towards his body as he emptied himself inside of her.

The duo stayed like that for a few minutes. Nick thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest and he took greedy gulps of air to ensure he didn’t collapse on top of Nora. Meanwhile, Nora’s entire body was trembling. Her eyes were half-lidded and filled with adoration. The gag had fallen out of her mouth but she occasionally let slip a small shudder.

“Doll, you okay?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

Nora nodded and closed her eyes. A smile crept across her face and Nick couldn’t help but beam with pride at his handiwork.

“Does this happen often?” Nick asked Hancock. The ghoul was smoking a cigarette and sitting still nude in an armchair like he was at a movie theater.

“She’s fine. She’d tell us if she wasn’t. Besides, sunshine gets those trembles whenever she has a particularly hard orgasm or if she’s overstimulated. So consider it a compliment. You fucked her good.” He growled and rose from the chair. He grabbed a clean towel for them and opened up a couple cans of purified water.

Nora opened her eyes and a content smile played across her face. She took the opened purified water and drank greedily from the can. As she did, Hancock dumped some water onto a towel and helped wipe off his ejaculate and the sweat from Nora’s back.

Meanwhile, Nick pulled on his trousers and was reaching for his crumpled dress shirt before Hancock interrupted.

“Where the hell d’you think you’re goin?”

Nick turned and saw that Nora was fighting sleep. Her skin was a rosy glow and she looked radiant in the room’s candlelight.

“I thought I’d give you both some privacy while you sleep.” Nick replied. “I may be fixed up, but I still don’t need to sleep.”

“Please stay Nick.” Nora said.  
Nick could feel his lust stir once again at the neediness in her voice. The benefit of being a synth meant that he didn’t have to deal with a refractory period like a flesh and blood man.

“You don’t need to go anywhere.” Hancock agreed. “Do you usually leave our girl in the middle of the night after you fuck her brains out?”

Nick’s internal temperature rose a degree at Hancock’s frank talk. “No I — I don’t.”

“Then stay here with her now. Sunshine’s gonna be out like a light soon anyway. We tired her out.” Hancock noticed Nick’s reluctance and then added, “And sunshine can be in-between us in case you have some leftover Pre-War hangups about sharing a bed with another man.”

“Please Nick?” Nora nearly begged, her voice slurred and weak with fatigue. “I love you both. I want to fall asleep with both of you.”

Nick relented and dropped his dress shirt onto the red chaise and began blowing out the candles that were lit throughout the room. Meanwhile Hancock found the clean sheets that he had tucked away in a broken dresser drawer and made up the bed. He smacked Nora’s backside once more so she’d get off the bed and she giggled.

Once the bed was made and everything was in order, Hancock pulled Nora in for a tender kiss and Nick watched how their shadowed bodies moved in the darkness.

“Nick?” Nora’s hand reached out for him in the darkness.

He took hers and she pulled him onto the bed so her back nestled against his chest. Hancock laid on his side so he faced her. Both men held the most famous woman in the Commonwealth between them.

“Thank you.” Nora murmured and took ahold of mens’ hands in her own. “Both of you. I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

“Me too, sunshine.” Hancock rasped and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m glad you told us about this fantasy of yours, doll.” Nick murmured in agreement. “It was a … unique experience for me. Certainly one to save to the memory banks for inspiration.”

Hancock cackled, “Horndog.”

Nora grinned and squeezed their hands tightly in hers.

She was theirs and they were hers. And that’s what she wanted most in this world.


End file.
